


I will be here.

by nozoelis



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, bueno one-sided? creo??, idk tio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: miro al cielo y sé que no puede hacerle competencia a tus ojos.





	I will be here.

**28\. "I just miss you, in a quite simple, desperate, human way."**

A veces regreso a la azotea del instituto, como si tuviese la esperanza de que, de pronto, estuvieses aquí, sonriéndome. Recuerdo tu sonrisa, tímida, bonita. Se te formaban arruguitas cerca de los ojos y un hoyuelo aparecía en tu mejilla derecha. Me pregunto cuántas veces habré besado ese hoyuelo, como si nunca tuviese suficiente.

Subo a la azotea y la realidad me hace recordar que estoy solo, que ya no estás aquí, que te sacrificaste por nosotros. La furia me corroe, dando paso a la frustración y luego a la tristeza. Me quedo ahí, de pie, quitándome con rabia las lágrimas de los ojos. Al cabo de un rato, doy la vuelta y regreso por donde he venido. Mañana volveré a tentar a la suerte, como si hubiese cualquier esperanza de encontrarte.

Te echo de menos, Hamuko. No hay día que no piense en ti, no hay noche en la que no llore tu pérdida. Maldigo al cielo cada segundo que te ha robado y mi corazón se hincha de rabia. Y es que cierro los ojos y tu sonrisa es lo primero que veo, siento tus manos acunando mis mejillas y mi alma se rompe en pedazos.

Fuiste, eres y serás lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Hamuko Arisato. Te quiero tanto que me hace daño.

Han pasado ya tres meses y sigo sin tirar tus cosas porque me aterra pensar que mis ganas de vivir se encuentran entre ellas


End file.
